The Son of Neptune
by Arazome
Summary: Jason and Percy have gone missing. When they are found, how will their girlfriends react, new and old? And more importantly, they will have to cooperate to save the world... Will it really be possible?
1. Arrival of the Greeks

DISCLAIMER: PERCY JACKSON BELONGS TO RICK RIORDAN. I will not repeat this every chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's P.O.V.<strong>

The Greeks we know for being the start of western civilization, for being amazingly smart and inspiring some of the most important mathematic and scientific theories of all time. Clearly, those genes had not been passed down into their children.

How stupid did you have to be to fly into an enemy camp on a war ship? Very, apparently.

But the Greeks did it. A group of them came out of their ship and Jason was with them, holding hands with another girl.

_Flashback_

_Hazel gave the signal to fall back. We all retreated, Legion Two taking the front line. _

_Our entire army had been gathered, a rare sight, because the usual monster usually took only one warrior to vanquish. Even a dragon usually took only three or so warriors. But it was clear there were plenty of opponents today. _

_A line of demigods filed out of the elegant bronze ship- it was clearly a war ship, with bronze cannons and explosives on top deck- silently. I was surprised to see only four people exit._

_At the lead was a girl with an uncanny resemblance to my sisters. She had blonde ringlets that glinted in the sunlight. Her grey eyes were dull, showing no emotion, as if she had tired herself out over something she feared happening. Her only weapon in sight was a small knife sheath hooked to her belt. It appeared about a foot long. She had a baseball hat stuffed into her jeans pocket and wore red sneakers._

_Right on her tail was... Jason. His electric-blue eyes darted everywhere restlessly. His golden hair fell into his eyes in that cute way I remembered. But all that was shattered when I realized he was clutching another girl's hand. I hated to admit it, but she was seriously pretty._

_She had lush, long, chocolate-brown hair. Her weapon of choice hung on her belt, too- a triangular sheath. It was simple leather and wood, along with the hilt. She wore no makeup, but my eyes flew to hers- her eyes seemed to change colors. Brown, green, blue. Possibly a weak daughter of Venus, I tried to console myself. Not a chance she'd have my Jason._

_Behind Jason was a boy with curly black hair. His ears seemed to stick out a bit, like an elf's. His shirt was smeared with grease- a son of Vulcan? He wore a goofy smile despite the thick tension in the air. He had no weapon on hand as far as I could see, although he did have a wide toolbelt around his waist. Maybe it was hidden. Foolish attempts; we would be able to find any sort of weapon these intruders held._

_And the four of them all wore orange shirts and jeans, with no armor._

_My eyes were focused on Jason. He took a look at the Venus girl, who nodded. I swallowed my rage. It was almost as if the Venus girl had power over him._

_Jason let go of her hand and stepped in front of the Minerva girl in a gesture I imagined to be protective, which angered me even more, but I held my breath._

_"Warriors," Jason greeted us. He scanned our faces as if to remember us all._

_The rest of us didn't move, studying their every movement carefully. That made me a little sad. Jason was one of us. Or he was, before Percy had taken his place._

_"We're not here to attack you. We're here to ask for a truce."_

_One of the Legion Two warriors stepped forward. I recognized Sean Simmons, Legion Two and placed in the fourth to left of our warriors. "Care to explain why you've brought these warriors here? They're clearly half-bloods, and you obviously haven't left us for five months to bring in a couple of newbies. Where did you get them from?"_

_I thought I heard him mutter "Reckless idiots" under his breath._

_Jason looked at Sean as if he didn't remember him. "I'll explain later."_

_The Minerva girl looked at Jason, annoyed. Then he seemed to remember something._

_"Okay, okay," he gave the Minerva girl a death glare. "This is Piper," he said, pointing at the Venus girl. "Leo," at the Vulcan guy. "And this is Annabeth," Jason said, looking at the Minerva girl meaningfully. _

_"We've come for more than one reason," Annabeth said, scanning the line of warriors. She looked intimidated, but not afraid, more like she was searching for someone. She seemed to have no success under the row after row of armor-hidden warriors. "Lady Juno swapped Jason and our camp's leader. That's the second reason. He arrived about... five months ago, assuming he was teleported directly to your camp. Percy?"_

_I sucked in a breath. Percy had appeared on our camp's shores three days after Jason went missing. He had no recollection of his former life, meaning... if Jason went through the same thing Percy had, he didn't remember me._

_Percy was in the second row of the army, being in Legion One. He stayed silent, but turned to look at me. I nodded, wanting to see him take down these newbies if they gave him a chance. He walked through Legion Two, who made a path for him, and stood in front of the four demigods._

_Annabeth looked ecstatic but cautious. She studied him warily. Percy, on a moment of impulse, removed his helmet. Annabeth nodded to her friends, as if to say 'yep, its him.'_

_I stole a glance towards Hazel. This was not what we were anticipating. I should have supposed they wouldn't attack their camp leader, even if we were willing to attack ours. But her expression brought me back to Earth. Hazel was Percy's girlfriend, just like I was Jason's, and it looked like we had competition._

_Now, don't get me wrong. Romans are trained to fight, born to fight, and are natural warriors. But when you fight alongside a guy in the most important battle in history and become the hero with him, you experience the feeling of companionship. It was allowed for two individuals to be in a... relationship, as we called it, as long as it didn't interfere with training. It was even encouraged, as we would be more willing to help each other in battle. Hazel and Percy had become almost as close as me and Jason were, despite the short five months he had been here, because Hazel was the only one willing to accept Percy shortly after his arrival. They had become excellent partners in battle and had never failed to protect each other._

_But it looked like Annabeth and Percy had gone through the same thing, for possibly as long as Jason and I. That kind of bond couldn't have just been broken through the absense of one partner- it would spur the other to search aimlessly. I would have done the same if Lupa had not forbidden anyone to worry. It was as if she had known where he went, and Percy's arrival had only confirmed that. It was one of the reasons we were so suspicious of him in the beginning._

_And now I knew what Lupa had._

_There was a separate group of demigods in this world. The only place the gods had ever resided for as long as Ancient Rome._

_Greece. __A line of Greek demigods, as our most powerful rivals in ancient history._

_And they were here. Here, in the Castra Roma._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, guys, but don't expect me to update regularly. My schedule is always hectic, and school starting and all that mess is definitely going to delay me a bit. That said, I promise I'll try. I appreciate reviews, especially ones that tell me what I did wrong. Hey, improvement is always encouraged.<strong>

**So, yeah. Review. :)**


	2. Ranking the Greeklings

**A/N Whoa, two chapters in a two days. Don't expect it to always be like this. I did have a little free time, but still...**

**Alice: Yeah, it's nowhere near a published story. I did try, though. My stories are just straightforward- that's how I write. I don't like doing this and that and argue over this or that and blah blah blah for five chapters to finally get to the point and the story progresses.**

**So, anyways... Going on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's P.O.V.<strong>

The intruders had explained everything; there were more on the ship, guarded, as I had figured. We wern't quite ready to trust them, not even Jason. Sean requested the commanders of Legion One and Two be allowed to leave to discuss the matter. We left Percy, as he was a full Greek, and Jason, because he had been associating with them. I assumed we wouldn't be talking to them for a while. That made me a little sad.

A very loud, swearing voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Sean spluttered a few insults before forming a legimate argument. That was one of the flaws of children of Mercury; they were too hasty.

"So," Sean hissed, "we're just going to go with them on their trip to Greece like there's no problem? What if they attack us midair? Its a war ship and they know how to use it-"

"Chill," I interupted. "They're not about to down their own boat just to get rid of us. I'm more worried that they're telling the truth... and the world is about to end."

"Yeah." Hazel's face was grim. "They're not lying about the Titans. We fought them less than a year ago. But if history really is repeating itself, why would there be less than a year in between the events? How could Gaea raise them so quickly?"

"Time was warped back then," I said. "I'm not sure exactly what happened, but there was no controller of time. It could have been a millenia or a day. We're unlucky, I guess."

"Always!" Sean muttered.

"Anyways," I continued, "I say they're telling the truth. But before we let them leave, we should teach them some _decent _battle skills," I added to appease Sean.

Hazel approved of this. "The Greeks were famous for those sit-down-and-think concepts, not battle. It'd do us all good- brute strength, along with a battle plan for every situation. But there's no time for every one of them on the ship to take the three-day Legion test..."

This time it was Sean who suggested a solution. "Have them all show their best skills in our arena and we put them into a Legion based on that."

"Excellent!" I high-fived him. "So, back to Command?"

The three of us headed back to Command (the name we had given for our conference room). We told Lupa our idea, to much cheering (and complaints from Legion Five). She suggested we head there right now.

We walked the three or so miles to the arena. On the way, one of the Greeks caught up with me. It was Leo.

"Yes?" I asked him distastefully.

"If we accidentally destroy the arena-"

"No, we don't care. But do you honestly think you and your _friends_ have the power? That arena is huge, not to mention reinforced with-"

"Okay, okay, I got it."

He stood there, waiting for his Greek friends to catch up. They were purposely lagging behind the Legions, whispering amongst themselves.

We filed into the arena as the Greeks were lined up on one side of the arena. The stands were full of whispering.

"I'll bet you at least two Greeks get into Legion one." "Psh, what do you think those puny things could do?" "Don't underestimate them, wasn't Percy once one of them?" "They're going to fail." "Yeah, but he was a son of Neptune, he has those powers."

Leo walked towards the center of the arena. He smirked at Reyna before launching a white-hot fireball towards the ceiling. It exploded, charring the wood and steel beams.

"Fire user," Reyna muttered. She should have known.

"Legion One!" Lupa called out. I stood there in disbelief. I had practiced years to beat Jason and move up to his Legion, and just because this _Greek _was a fire user he managed to get in so easily?

A Hephaestus girl stepped forward- Nyssa, I recognized from earlier. She released a kind of powder from a leather pouch, and immediately the floor melted.

"Legion Two!" Lupa called out.

Piper was up next. She didn't move from her position. Instead, she unsheathed her knife and threw it into one of the archery targets, all the way across the arena. Perfect shot. It hit the bulls-eye.

"Legion Two!" Lupa called. Grr. These Greeks were good. Legion Five was practically staring in horror.

It went on and on and on, and each time, the Greeks got the honor of being placed into Legion Three, Two, or even occasionally One. I hated to admit it, but they were seriously good. They may not have had strength, but they had tactic. Combined, I could see a slim chance of us defeating the Giants.

"And... Legion Three!" Lupa shouted. "That concludes today's events. Warriors, resume training schedules. Commanders, Jason, and Greeks, please stay in the arena."

I noticed she didn't consider Jason as a Commander anymore.

There was a huge commotion as everyone filed out, leaving about fifteen people and Lupa.

"Now, Greeks. I assume you're wondering what the Legions were all about."

They nodded. Lupa looked at me.

"Legion One is the highest rank you can get in the Castra Roma," I said, trying to keep the disdain and jealousy out of my voice.

Leo high-fived Piper.

"Legion Five is the lowest rank. There are different ranks within the Legions, but those are the minor classifications. The lower ranks must always show respect to the higher ranks'."

I looked at Piper pointedly. "Including their wishes."

Piper didn't seem to catch on, only glared at me, so I continued.

"I'm guessing Lupa wants to classify you, and that's why she left you behind."

Lupa shook her head, causing her fur to puff up. "They are only staying for a week or so, Reyna. There would be no point classifying them. Our Legions would have to stray in their ranks, and it will all be pointless. Perhaps we shall just arrange them to be honored as part of a Legion instead of a specific rank."

I'm pretty sure I looked disappointed. Yes, I know it was only jealousy, but I wanted to put Piper in her rightful place- the lowest rank possible. Sure, she had some battle skills, but I knew she was a daughter of Aphrodite and had limits.

Jason glared at me. Having grown up together, he knew my thoughts about as well as I knew them.

Okay, fine. She had amazing skills as a daughter of Aphrodite. But it was nothing compared to mine... or so I told myself.

I was wrong.


	3. Daughter of Boreas?

**A/N Yep, Reyna's POV again. Sorry. I just find her the easiest to write, not to mention the most interesting, since she's the one that has the most problems. At this point of the story, anyways.**

**Due to some private messages and reviews, I'm going to try making my story sound less formal (again). There is a drastic difference in writing style between the first and this chapter. Message me, or something, if you prefer the more formal writing style.**

**And about those reviews for pairings, I agree with most of them. I just can't relate to Piper at ALL, making her incredibly hard to write- sorry to anybody that was hoping for a Piper chapter; it's not going to happen anytime soon. I prefer Reyna over Piper- by a LONG shot- but what's a story without a little drama? If I neglected Piper for the entire fanfiction, it would just... suck. I'm hoping to at least get in two Piper chapters, though.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reyna's P.O.V.<strong>

Piper caught up to me as I walked out of the arena.

"What is your PROBLEM?" she demanded.

Without looking back, I answered, "You."

* * *

><p>We had been exchanging insults for about five minutes; both of us had our weapons out. A crowd had gathered, waiting to see who was the more powerful- new Greek or their Commander. I was a little insulted- I mean, she was a daughter of Aphrodite. And Greek. But whatever... If I had to show them, so be it.<p>

I gritted my teeth. I was playing defense; Piper was actually _good_ with her parazonium. I didn't have a chance to attack, but my anger made me reckless.

I was about to leap on Piper when the air turned freezing cold. In the middle of May. Not to mention it happened in about one millisecond. I looked back at Piper. Her knife was entirely cased in ice, steaming in the slightly warmer air.

Piper stumbled back, sheathing her knife and rubbing her arms. I almost rolled my eyes. If she couldn't handle being a little cold, she was definitely useless. I didn't attack her. Putting away her weapon meant she had surrendered. I was officially the higher rank.

I turned around to see the culprit, Valorie Lin, striding onto the battlegrounds. The other spectators made a path as she walked through them. I gritted my teeth. Another Greek. She was a daughter of Aquilon- _Boreas_- and had made Legion One earlier today. She could freely control the temperature, and ice, which I suppose made her an annoying opponent, but right now I didn't care. I wasn't sure if I was more mad or grateful.

"What are you DOING?" I demanded.

"Couldn't let you run through Piper here, could I?" she said. "She hates the cold, and I had to do something to separate you guys."

I opened my mouth, but it was immediately smoking cold. I cursed- as much as I could through a numb tongue, anyways- pointing my sword first towards Piper, then Valorie, before stalking off towards the cabins.

The "cabins" were separated by Legion, with two cabins in each section- one for females, the other for males. First Legion's cabins were more like temples; Fifth Legion's were rundown shacks, at best. Lupa was keeping all of the Greeks in Command's guest rooms.

I headed toward Legion One's section, marching in angrily. The sound echoed in the large room.

A purple curtain shuffled open. Caroline sat on her bed, fixing her armor straps. She looked up at me and smiled, her short red hair falling into her eyes.

As a daughter of Apollo, she was almost always cheery- it was abnormal for a Roman. Her blue eyes were always sparkling with energy, no matter how dire the situation. I envied her, at times.

"'Sup, Reyna?" she asked. She held up her armor by the straps, examining them. She nodded as if to say _yep, it looks better now_.

"Some Greek daughter of Venus just dissed me in front of our Legions, that's what's up." I was still annoyed. It wasn't just Jason anymore, it was Piper. She was annoying. More than annoying. Just... Too perfect. It was unnatural_. She_ was unnatural.

Caroline exchanged a look with Gwendolyn, who was sitting behind me. Gwendolyn had opened her room divider without me noticing. "Actually," Caroline said, "Lupa instructed us to teach the Greeks some Roman battle techniques..."

I sighed. "Fine. I'll take Valorie." She might have been worth a Legion soldier, with her temperature powers. It was rare to see a child of Boreas.

"I was going to take _'that Aphrodite kid' _anyways," Caroline added, "and Gwendolyn was going to train the fire user."

"Fine," I said. "Let Legion Two take the others. The rest of Legion One seem to be training by themselves already, anyways."

"Sword arena," Caroline told us, and we left, Gwendolyn trailing behind us.


	4. Gwendolyn's History

**A/N Please enjoy a bonus chapter before 3 projects due next week tie me up and attempt to murder me again.**

**Didn't expect eighth grade to dish out **_**that **_**much homework. Miss the days in seventh grade when I had half an hour of homework and the occasional presentation.**

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline's P.O.V<strong>

I sighed as I walked with Reyna, my mind clouded with troubles to come.

It was tough keeping a happy demeanour at all times. I never shed a tear or acted afraid, not even last year when I had fought on Mount Tam. It was easier then; I fought side by side with my friends and knew that if I had died, I died with honor. I shouldn't had assumed the worries would end there. True, there were the minor monsters left to extinguish, but I thought that since Typhon went down, we could finally live in peace... or as peaceful as it ever got, anyways. I had assumed that was the major war of the century. But another was to come.

Right now, despite all the other things I had to worry about, my main worry was Gwendolyn.

She had arrived at our camp two weeks ago, at 16 years old, which was a rarity (I forced myself not to think of Percy like he had taken Jason's place). Most of us were raised since birth at a special training house somewhere in southern California, then allowed to wander, looking for Castra Roma (and by fate always ended up at the Wolf House first). She had been teleported directly to the Wolf House, tested, and then here. No wandering at all. But of course, she was the daughter of Pluto. They did have priveleges.

She was cold, harsh, and rarely thanked anyone, like us Romans were supposed to be- only to a far higher degree. Many of our soldiers- particularly in Legion Three- had fallen for her beautiful features, but she turned them off harshly, saying she wouldn't date a warrior that couldn't beat her in combat. I knew even if anyone _had_ beat her, she would turn them off quickly, one way or another. She hadn't found a battle partner like all the rest of us had, despite her amazing combat abilities. She prefered to fight solo. Technically. If summoning dozens of skeleton warriors counted as solo.

I hoped she would find said partner within the Greeks. True, they weren't so bright, flying a war ship onto enemy ground, but they were the ones that held the information about what was to come. They had wanted to partner with us to help save the world again, and I trusted what they said.

Other Romans didn't. Including Gwendolyn.

Reyna heard me sigh. She looked at me curiously, but I just shook my head. We were at the arena now. We had to put on a superior mask for them.

We entered the arena, heads high and weapons out.

* * *

><p>Third Person P.O.V<p>

"Alright," Caroline called. "Piper."

Piper had been glaring at Reyna, but she stepped out of her place between Leo and Jason to walk over to Caroline. Leo was staring at Gwendolyn in shock while Jason's eyes flitted uneasily between Reyna and Piper. Valorie was waving her hand and freezing random objects out of boredom, never seeming to get tired.

"Valorie," Reyna said in her normal volume-ed voice. Valorie stopped playing her mini-game of trying to freeze a large gold shield with no success to walk over to Reyna.

"It's enchanted," Reyna said, slightly amused. "Magical or Imperial Gold won't freeze, burn, or anything of the like."

"Leo," Gwendolyn said in a monotone. Leo, overly enthusiastic, practically ran up to Gwendolyn. He crashed into a wall of dark energy swirling around her. Gwendolyn glared at him; she _did_ need her space, after all.

"Um," Caroline said, "it'd probably be better if just Piper and I took the sword arena." She glanced at Reyna uneasily- for all she knew, Reyna would probably try to kill Piper. "I mean, Valorie should practice against fire-based enemies, because it's not likely the giants are able to be frozen, and Leo should do the same with fireproof monsters..."

"Fine," Reyna said, still glaring daggers at Piper and Jason. She stormed out of the arena with Valorie at her heels. Gwendolyn did the same, leading Leo to a forest. They were rare to spot in California, but there was a large one just outside the camp.

"Great," Gwendolyn grumbled. "I get to babysit while the Legions are training on their own."

Leo was still staring at her, tripping over a root in the process. He got up and brushed himself off, looking embarassed. He pulled out a hammer from his tool belt, which Gwendolyn had deducted was magic.

"On second thought," Gwendolyn said, "you may be useful." She looked at Leo pointedly. He was sure he was bright as a red tomato.

"Where's the monster?" Leo asked.

Gwendolyn continued, ignoring him. "My duty today was to extinguish the monsters lurking at Castra Roma's borders. Since I was assigned to train you... you might as well get a taste of what we have to do to live the high life."

Gwendolyn gestured towards the ground, summoning a dozen skeleton warriors. She stumbled slightly, but quickly straightened up.

Eleven of them headed out to the forest on patrol. The twelfth one turned to face Leo, who was standing in awe.

The skeleton regarded Leo as if he was its dinner tonight. It pulled out a rifle.

"Welcome." Gwendolyn said. "A taste of _real _training."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this is a really awkward place to end the chapter, sorry. But I do have to get started on my paper. Review please~<strong>


	5. Do I know you?

**A/N It's been a while... sorry about that ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's P.O.V<strong>

As I dug through my enormous closet looking for a spare pair of jeans, I thought about what the Greeks had requested of me last night.

Two girls and a faun had come up to me and personally invited me to Command at eight. They had promised only the three of them would be there, but I suspected the others would have some way of watching me. Hijacking one of the security cameras, or maybe planting a bug somewhere inconspicuous...

Ugh, I had to stop thinking like this. It was going to make me insane.

I punched in the security PIN for my cabin -palace was a more fitting word, really- and watched as the titanium doors swung open. I didn't see why they had to make my place so sophsicated if I only got to spend about 7 hours a night in it. Not to mention that I was the only one living in it.

As I entered Command, I saw that the three were already there, waiting for me. The spiky-haired girl was impatiently drumming her fingers on the tables. The blonde one was nervously biting her lip. And the faun was chewing a soda can.

"How on Earth do you digest that?"

I mentally slapped myself. I always let my mouth get ahead of me.

To my surprise, the two girls started laughing. The faun dropped the can in surprise. I cracked a smile and sat down with them.

"So, why'd you invite me here?"

Spiky-haired girl shrugged. "What do you think, Seaweed Brain?"

Blondie made a face. "Cut it out, Thalia."

The faun rolled his eyes at me and pointed a finger at the two girls. "They wanted to see if you remembered any of your past."

The one named Thalia opened her mouth as if she were going to argue, but closed it again. "So, Percy. Do you remember us at all?"

Blunt and to the point. A lot like us Romans.

I scanned their faces. I didn't recognize any of them.

"Names?"

"Thalia," Thalia said.

"Annabeth." Blondie seemed dejected.

"Grover," the faun chimed in. He was the only one that seemed cheerful.

"Well, as far as I know. I've been with the Roman camp for five months. I don't remember anything before that, which is strange..."

I didn't want to mention it, but out of the three, Annabeth's name seemed to spark in my mind. Where have I heard that before...?

The more I thought about it, the more I was sure. That wasn't a random name I had heard in the Legions. This was something further back, like maybe...

My head throbbed as I tried to think. I grumbled something incoherent under my breath just as the door slammed. I jumped out of my seat as I heard Thalia mumble "let's give them a moment", already outside. I realized Thalia and Grover had left.

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth, as if she wasn't sure what to say.

"Annabeth."

She focused on me, but I wasn't looking at her. My mind was going a thousand miles an hour.

"Annabeth... Chase."

* * *

><p><strong>So, the real Son of Neptune has come out. Does anyone want me to continue this story?<strong>


End file.
